


A diary of strange human customs.

by CristalDePhoenix



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, MEFFW Sectret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix/pseuds/CristalDePhoenix
Summary: Garrus gets to learn about some strange new human holiday. One he didn't mind at all.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Normandy Crew & Female Shepard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	A diary of strange human customs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJANdersen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJANdersen/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas and happy new year to my giftee, and to all! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to Spicy_Gnome for being my beta and adding a bit more life to the story!

They had been chasing Saren for two months now, but the bastard was running out of places to hide. Noveria, Feros, Therum and a few planets in-between; they had followed him and his Geth henchmen and thwarted his plans. Now they were heading to the Citadel to restock and get some valuable intel from the Salarian Councilor that would hopefully take them to the villain himself. 

Garrus couldn’t wait to put a precise bullet between his beady eyes, after all the pain he had caused. Liara and her mother, Matriarch Benezia, all the people on Eden Prime, the researchers on Novaria, all the colonies attacked by the Geth like Feros, and who knows how many more.

Garrus was busy fixing up the Mako. Again. Shepard just couldn’t seem to  _ not _ damage the tank while they were out on a planet. Even when they were just supposed to investigate an emergency beacon,they’d always find a thresher maw or a Geth ambush. It’s like trouble follows Shepard wherever she goes. Which is why he was now elbow deep in axle grease, fixing up the suspension.

The others in the hold had already gone to bed, -he could hear Wrex snoring from here-, but Garrus was so close to finishing up, an extra hour or two wouldn’t hurt. Shepard had already been by for her rounds for the night, so he assumed he and the night shift crew were the only ones awake on the ship.

That is, until he heard the elevator coming down. Usually one of the engineers would go up first before it came down again… So this was someone else. Curiosity getting the better of him, he peaked out past the wheel on his trolley, only to see none other than Lieutenant Alenko  _ sneaking _ to some crates on the opposite side of Chief Williams’ workbench. That was.. odd? Why would he need to sneak around the ship this late into the night cycle? Just being quiet was one thing, but actively sneaking? Looking around to make sure no one is watching? And missing him under the Mako.

His investigative side demanded he find out what was going on, so while Alenko had his head in a crate, digging for who knows what, Garrus did some sneaking of his own; trying to figure out what in the Spirits name the Lieutenant was up to. For his size, Garrus was quite stealthy, and he managed to come up behind Alenko before he got his head out of the box.

“What are you up to Lieutenant?” Garrus asked in an honestly bewildered tone. There were some sort of green things, colourful baubles and strings of light all neatly packed in the crate, that Alenko was busy sorting and taking out.

The sudden appearance of the Turian behind him, made the sentinel jump and flare up his biotics in preparation for an attack; which he quickly let fade once he saw who it was. 

“Garrus! Don’t scare me like that. It’s never a good idea to sneak up on a soldier.” He said in a harsh whisper, hand on his chest. “And keep it down, I don’t want to wake anyone else. What are you doing up anyway. Isn't it like 3 in the morning?”

Garrus blinked at that. Was it already that early? He hadn't noticed time go by that much, but he knows Kaidan is trying to dodge the question. Not something he's going to allow the shorter male. "I'm still working on the Mako after Shepard nearly broke a wheel off. Hadn't noticed the time. You, however, are avoiding my question, Lieutenant. What are you doing here in the hold, up at this hour?" He folded his arms, cocking a hip as he awaited an answer. A habit born from interrogations. 

Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck in that shy manner he tends to do. "Yeah. I was hoping to surprise Shepard in the morning before she starts her duties. It's Christmas today. A big holiday back home, and I'm sure the crew would appreciate it as well." 

"Kris..mas? What is this Krismas, and why is it so important to Shepard?" Garrus relaxed his posture, face turning perplexed as he tasted the untranslated word on his tongue. Since it didn't translate means it is a specific name and/or there wasn't an equivalent for his people.

  
  


Kaidan scratched his head, face scrunching up as he tried to think of a way to describe something that every human at least had heard of. "Well, um, it originated as a religious holiday, but now most people just celebrate time with family and friends. A day to share wrapped gifts with everyone. You have a decorated tree that you put the presents under, and depending on your family's tradition, the night before or the morning of Christmas, the presents are handed out and opened. You enjoy a meal together with far too much food, and eat leftovers for the next few days even. That's the short version, anyway." He shrugged. Not wanting to go into detail of either the religious side or Santa. That might just be confusing.

Now it was Garrus' turn to scratch his fringe. A holiday? Religious turned a family day? That seemed unconventional. Then again, human customs were always a bit strange to him. "Ok. But what are you doing? And why is it important to Shepard?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Since we can't be with family, and Shepard mentioned this crew is like family to her, I thought I'd set up a tree and some decorations in the mess hall before everyone wakes. Then we can all place some presents under it, the cook already had a Christmas meal planned, and we can hand out the presents after lunch. In that way, everyone gets at least something to celebrate, even if we aren't able to be with our families." 

“So it’s a unity celebration? The spirit of the Normandy family?” This was something human that Garrus could understand, and his mandibles relaxed into a Turian smile. Well, since he was up, might as well help out. "That’s a nice thing to do Lieutenant. Need some help?"

"What?" Kaidan blurted out, surprised that the Turian would volunteer to assist so quickly., and what was that about the spirit of the Normandy…? “Oh yeah, sure Garrus. That'd be great. But shouldn't you finish up the Mako first?" Kaidan asked a little bewildered, his hand waving at the vehicle. 

"I'm just about done here. Just bolting the undercarriage's protective cover back together and that's it. So I'll come up and help you after that?" Garrus shrugged. He was almost done and still felt plenty awake, so why not help? A Citadel day was longer than a standard human one, his sleep schedule still not having adjusted properly. Why not spread some happiness while he was at it. Could always do the crew morale some good.

"That sounds like a plan Garrus, thanks. I'll take the fake tree and start setting it up, and you can bring some more decorations when you come up. Just grab a box." Kaidan smiled at the taller male. 

"Will do Lieutenant. See you in a few minutes."

Garrus waved him off, heading back to the Mako while Alenko grabbed the green thing and a box under the other arm and headed back up the elevator.

Garrus let his hands go through the simple rehearsed pattern of bolt tightening and contemplated that change happening in the Normandy’s spirit. In the beginning the fully human crew had been distant at best to nearly hostile to the non human members that Shepard had added. 

Half of the humans still didn't like Shepard for taking them along, but under Shepard's guidance, they had learned to at least respect each other. The Lieutenant was one of the few that were welcoming towards them, and he and the biotic had even become friends now. Engineer Adams had taken Tali under this wing and even Chief Williams was warming up to the aliens on board.

  
  


When Garrus finished up with the Mako, he cleaned the grease from his hands. Then he went to the crate, grabbed a box of baubles and weird colourful strings in it, and headed up. As the Turian came around the corner from the elevator into the mess hall he saw that Alenko had this triangular tree like thing set up in the middle of the mess table, and was connecting a colourful string of lights to a power outlet in the lighting unit above the table. 

"Ah. Just in time Garrus. Help me decorate the tree and a bit of the mess hall. We'll have to hurry before Shepard wakes up." Alenko whispered to him. In return he nodded and put the box down on the table, looking through all these odd shiny and sparkly things. Most were round although a few looked like odd humans. Not really sure what the Lieutenant meant by 'decorate he watched as the biotic grabbed a star shaped one and placed it on the topmost point of the tree. He supposed that the rest of the baubles hung on the tree as well given that each of them had a small string meant to attach them for that purpose. 

He scratched his fringe in thought, before deciding to just go for it. The strings of colourful...stuff, he laid out on the table, and some over the chef's counter, careful to leave room for the chef to work in a little while. As he worked he heard the biotic leave and return with another box from the crate. The tiny strings were exceedly fiddly to work with given talons and large hands. 

"You're doing great Garrus. Here, help me hang the lights, you're taller than me." Again, Garrus just nodded and did as asked, but pleased he was at least not screwing everything up. There were lights above the cabinets that backed the elevator and along the diagonal uprights that divided the eating area from the rest of the floor. The shiny stuff that Kaiden had called tinsel garland had been swagged along the ceiling and the lights bounced off the metallic threads. 

When the two were done, Alenko looked at him with a satisfied smile. "Thanks Garrus. I might not have finished in time, if you weren't here." And he gave Garrus a companionable slap on the back. 

Garrus returned a toothy smile and was about to say something when Tali and Liara came out of the Medbay. The two looked surprised to see the guys up, and then noted the state of the mess hall.

"By the goddess, what have you done?" came Liara's gasp. 

"I think it looks better this way, actually," was Tali's thoughtful comment. “The decorations look a little bit like the ones we hang to celebrate adding successful quarian returning from Pilgrimage to their birth ship.” Tali clasped her hands before her, the lights bouncing off her translucent faceplate as she looked around. 

"Keep it down or you'll ruin the surprise!" Alenko whispered harshly to them. Moving closer to the pair he proceeded to give them the same explanation as he’d given Garrus.

  
  


They both nodded their understanding and insisted on helping set this up for Shepard. A few minutes in and there were more lights and sparkly strings all over the mess hall and down the main aisle to the hot bunking area. A round imitation leaf thing hung on the roof, and some small presents were packed under the tree. 

When the chef came in to start the morning meal, he froze and took in all the decorations, before getting a big grin and giving all of them a thumbs up. He started setting about his duty while humming an oddly merry tune. The Lieutenant handed them each a strange red triangular shaped hat with white furry trim, saying it was part of getting into the merry spirit of the holiday. Tali laughed at him, calling him a silly looking bosh'tet. 

Of course, this would be the day when Wrex, rarely an early riser, came in for his morning meal, and nearly doubled over laughing at them all. Only to have them all quietly yell at him to keep quiet and not wake Shepard. Then Tali found an oversized red hat and bullied the Krogan into wearing one as well. It still sloped over sideways on the large krogans head as it didn’t truly fit but Wrex kept himself suspiciously upright to keep it in place. 

The smells coming from the galley were getting enticing and both Garrus and Wrex’s stomachs growled at the same time. Tali giggled at the two males and Liara smiled at them from across the table. The cook, a sandy haired older male, took some previously made round disks on a tray from the storage units between the elevator and table and set them out. The yellow disks had been decorated in red frosting edged in white, much like their hats. Another tray had green tree shaped similar to the one Garrus had decorated. 

Wrex picked up a tree shaped one and gave it a tentative sniff before tossing it into his maw. The tiny morsel was gone in a heartbeat but the Krogans red eyes gleamed. “I hope you made a lot more of these because I could eat the whole tray by myself,” he told the cook with a gravel laden chuckle. Liara was quick to snatch one up before the krogan made good on his threat. 

Alenko was fiddling with some electronics when the door to the captain's cabin opened, and Shepard came out pulling her red hair back into a ponytail. As she turned to the mess she nearly stumbled over her own feet. "What… Christmas decorations? Is it Christmas already?" 

She looked down at her omnitool to confirm the date, and indeed, it was. 

"Merry Christmas Commander." Alenko said in a sing song voice joined swiftly by the rest on the word Commander. 

"I should have known it was you, Kaidan." Shepard smiled back. A smile Garrus noted that shone in her eyes as well. 

What followed was all of them partaking in the strange human rituals of too much good food- where and how Alenko, or the cook, Gibb, procured quality dextro foods, he'd never know-, singing songs together, opening presents and generally all having a good time together. Even Williams didn't have a qualm to sit and eat next to them. Or maybe it was his willingness to wear a funny hat for Shepard. Garrus decided he didn’t care so long as Williams warmed up to him. 

The crew discovered new things about each other. Liara couldn’t carry a tune but Garrus, Alenko and Wrex harmonized well together on “We Three Kings”. Pressely, Chakwas and Adams and a few from engineering sang, in perfect harmony that Garrus hadn’t realized human voices could pull off, a song called Carol of the Bells, without musical accompaniment. Shepards eyes shone with tears although they never fell Garrus noted. The crew also discovered that the rumor that Shepard couldn’t dance to be completely true. 

Wrex teased Shepard that her dancing reminded him of her driving the Mako. Shepard had just grinned and tossed her ponytail back over her shoulder promising he’d be on the next mission they needed the tank for. Wrex had just saluted the Commander and said, “Bring it on, Shepard.” 

Garrus could see the appeal of the holiday, but more importantly, he saw the boost to crew morale. As he looked around at the happy faces he realized that with the crew standing together like this, Saren and his geth would not be able to stop them.

This was definitely a holiday he could get behind.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Alenko sneaking off with Shepard, the same strange leaves with berries in his hand that had been hung on the ceiling. He decided he did not want to know what that meant. Some human traditions were best kept between humans.


End file.
